The Supreme Sorcerer
by Wildfurion
Summary: Vasily III Romanov, the Winter Tsar and last living member of the Romanov dinasty of Russia became a Campione after slaying the magic goddess Hekate and becoming the world's most powerful sorcerer and 7th Campione. Accompany him on his adventures as a god slayer(OC takes Godou's place) as he reveals his past, true powers and his destiny as Campione.
1. Prologue:Meeting the Red Devil

Chapter 1

Sardinia,Italy.

Summer was a beautiful season in days were sunny, the rain never came, the docks were crowded and there were lots of tourists.

A giant white cruise ship was in one of the docks abd a crowd of tourists and sailors was disembarking from it. In the middle of the crowd, a strange trio walked out of the ship.

Leading them was a short kid with short blue hair and pitch black eyes, beside him was an even shorter girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes and following behind them was a middle-aged man with shoulder length black hair and green boy wore social shirt and pants and looked quite serious for his age,he also had a purple book with a silver crescent moon symbol on it,the girl was wearing a plain white dress and a green hat,making her look really cute, and the man wore a black blazer and social pants.

"So,little master"said the man in russian while smiling at the boy."Are you sure this is the place?"

The boy kept walking as if he ignored the question. After some seconds, he answered in the same language.

"Yes,this is the place."then he turned to the man."But I'd rather not have this many people here."

The people around looked at them with curiosity, probably thinking they were a family.

"Whoa,they are sooo cute as a family!"said one girl.

"The father is quite handsomme also."said a woman

"That girl is the cutest daughter..."said an old man.

Hearing this, the man smiled at the boy and said.

"You see,little master."teased him."They think we're a family."

The girl,looking curious,turned to the boy.

"Vasy,are we a family?"  
"Of course we aren't Lissa.I already have one."

The man laughed after hearing this.

"What are you laughing at,Loki?"asked the boy coldly.

"It's just that little master is such an easy person to tease."answered him smiling."Even though you have such a reputation."

The trio kept walking on the street,the buildings were all renascentist-styled and had beautiful fronts.

"Anyways"said the by while looking at the book in his hands."We need to find that woman in order to deliver this."  
"Vasy,can't we play later?"asked the girl.

"No,after delivering this,I'll have to fight someone,probably destroying this place in the process, and then we go back to ."said Vasy seriously.

"My my,little master,you surely don't know how to have fun."joked Loki."What would the people think if they found out such a legendary figure is a workacholic child?I'm pretty sure they'd..."

Before Loki could finish,he was interrupted by a hand gesture from the boy as they arrived at the town hall,a renascentist palace in the middle of the city.

"Loki,Lissa,stay here and guard the sure nobody bothers me."

"Yes,master Vasily."said both of them seriously as they stood in front of the palace's main door.

Vasily then threw the book up and it started levitating open in front of his face,glowing with a dark runes surrounded him as he floated over the building and landed on it's rooftop.

" **Great Sea King of Phoenitia,Lord of the Mediterranean, Dragonslayer of Mesopotamia,Guardian of the First Cities** "chanted him in an echoing voice as the runes surrounding him glowed even more and the dark aura around him became denser." **heed my call and bring storm and rain over this land once more.** "

As he chanted,a purple magic circle appeared under him and he raised his right hand to the sky.

" **I hereby summon you,Melqart!** "

Then a huge beam of dark energy left the circle towards the sky,causing a vortex of clouds before the vortex disappeared,the boy said.

"Now I just have to wait."

He then levitated back to where Loki and Lissa were waiting for him.

"That was awesome Vasy!"said the blond girl happily.

"It's really amazing the fact that normal humans can't even notice you just used magic now, master Vasily."said Loki.

"Well then, now I have to lend my grimoire to that said she wanted to take a look at it before the battle."said Vasily as he turned his back to the other two."Let's go."

"Little master,I'm not sure you should allow another mage to take a look at..."

Before he could continue,however,a feminine voice from behind them interrupted him.

"You there!"

Loki and Lissa turned around and saw a blond young woman with blue eyes wearing a long red spoke in Italian but Loki understood what she said.

"Little master,I believe she is talking to you."said him in russian.

Vasily stopped walking and turned his gaze to the then pointed a knife at him and said.

"Hand me this grimoire immediately!"

"Grimoire?What are you talking about?"asked him on the same language while smiling innocently.

"I am a knight from Black Copper Cross,don't think you can fool ,hand me the grimoire."

"I can't,this is very important to me."said him still acting childishly."It's a gift from mother."

The woman then jumped over the group and landed behind Vasily before pointing the knife at his back.

"Hurry,deliver me the grimoire."she said.

However,before Vasily could answer,they heard an extremely loud rar echoing over the whole city.

"No way,could this be?!"said the woman.

"It worked quicker than I expected."muttered Vasily.

Then they saw a giant boar in the dockyard, it stood taller than most of the city's buildings and had brown fur covering it's body,fire coming out of it's back and glowing red eyes full of killing intent.

"It's a Heretic God!"said the woman."You three should flee!"  
She then ran towards a red car,where a black-haired maid was waiting for her on the driver's bank.

"Arianna!"said Erica as she jumped over the car and landed on it's roof."Take me to the docks!"

"Yes,Miss Erica!"she then stepped on the accelerator and the car left at high speed.

The trio just stood there,waiting for their leader's stood quiet for some time before bursting into laughter.

"What is so funny Vasy?"asked Lissa tilting her head.

"I guess little master is just excited about the battle."said Loki."I guess he's going to show Italy why is he know as the Supreme Sorcerer,the Winter Tsar of Russia."

Vasily then stopped laughing and said seriously.

"Loki,Lissa,follow 'll be fighting a Heretic God right now."said him as a green magic circle appeared under him.

"Could this be...little master,you want to save that woman?"teased Loki."I'm pretty sure you are at that age after all."

Hearing this,Vasily smiled before answering.

"I can't just watch as the Diavolo Rosso kills herself fighting against that divine beast. It would be a waste of talents and,as an emperor, I can't accept that."

"Vasy,you just like talented people don't you?"  
"Little master is such a talent hunter."said then started chanting while writing runes with his finger.

" **Write!**

 **I am homesick indeed,I am homesick indeed**

 **My hometown,thousands of miles away**

 **Oh unreachable and I am out of reach,I am hateful indeed**

 **Take my feelings and bind the distance between us**

 **Take this spell and bind the space between us.** ''

Both entered the magic circle and Vasily finished the chant.

" **Transportal!** ''

Then a white light surrounded them and they vanished without leaving a trace.

(Small Time Skip)

Vasily arrived at a ruined plaza, where the buildings were destroyed by the boar's immense destructive power.

"I guess I already found the cause of all this."said him as he saw a figure standing in the middle of the ruins.

It was a boy,who had long purple hair and green was also dressed like an ancient eastern priest,with a white desert robe and a long purple boy looked at him and Vasily immediately felt the immense power coming from him, big enough to even compare to his own.

"Greetings,warrior."said the boy in ancient persian."You were the one who performed the summoning ritual,weren't you,God Slayer?"

Vasily thought for a moment and then answered.

"Yes,I did summon a Heretic God to "he stopped and pointed his finger at the other boy."I'm sure it wasn't Verethragna."

Hearing this, the boy bursted into laugher as if it was a joke for him.

"No,you didn't summon me but"said the god while looking into Vasily's eyes."I'm looking for a worthy oponent."

"And I guess this oponent should be me?"asked the kid God Slayer coldly.

"Yes,Campione, but first I wanted to test you."said Verethragna while waving his hand towards the boar."That's why I summoned my familiar to fight you but you found me..."

Then Vasily saw Erica jumping from a building's roof to another right over their heads,but she was wearing a black battle uniform instead of her dress and had a long rapier on her right fired some red magic beams at the beast before jumping once more,not noticing the two, Campione and Heretic God, right under her.

"Are you worried about that witch?"asked Verethragna smiling.

"Maybe." said Vasily putting a hand under his chin."I wouldn't want to lose such a talented person."

"Very well,I'll be taking my leave." said Verethragna as he started vanishing."I hope we meet again one day ,God Slayer."

Then he disappeared ,leaving only the young bluenette boy at the ruined plaza.

After it's master left, the boar gave a last loud roar before vanishing in an explosion of light, leaving the ruined city behind.


	2. Chapter 1:Meetings and a secret revealed

**A/N: Hey there!I'm Wildfurion and have been planning this fanfic for quite some time(4 months actually) because I have the hobby of writing short stories and because an Otaku datee of mine watched the anime and asked me to (I already thought about it before but never had the courage to actually post it.).**

 **Talking about the OC, many people ask:Why a child? The answer is simple: Child mages are simply amazing! This OC is one of the most complicated of my already written fanfics (I have 4 other fanfics,one of Asterisk, another of Zero no Tsukaima, one of I.S. and the most recent one of DxD) and is my datee's favorite one. As the story continues, he will reveal more of his true identity and Authorities so be pacient friends.**

 **Also,I didn't write an A/N in the prologue because it's anticlimatic and I wanted some mistery first (muahahahaha).**

Chapter 1

Many people admired Vasily for how he was able to keep his cool in almost every situation,but this one really pissed him off...

After the meeting with Verethragna and subsequent destruction of the city, he decided to go to his friend's house immediately.

What he didn't guess, however , was that Erica would go with him.

Now both were sitting on a bench outside the train station , waiting for the train which would take them to his friend's house , while Arianna, Loki and Lissa were buying the tickets.

"So"he asked "Why are you coming with us?"

"I'll be going with you since I can't lose my sight on that grimoire."

"Weren't you the one trying to mug me for it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked her with a fake innocent smile.

Vasily gave her a death glare but , before he could answer , she asked.

"Anyways , who are you going to deliver this grimoire to?"

"An old friend of mine , Lucretia Zola."

"The great witch?"

"Yes , I asked her for a favor so I owed her one." said Vasily

Then Loki , Arianna and Lissa came out of the building.

"Little master , it seems the train line was closed due to the incident earlier." said Loki

"We have to find another way to get at Lucretia's house."

"Well then." said Erica as she got up "We will be going by car."

She then pointed at her red car.

"Now then Vasily , carry my luggage."

"Why should I?" asked the boy angrily.

"Because it's proper for a gentleman to carry a lady's heavy luggage , isn't it?" said her smiling.

"Loki!"

"Yes , master Vasily."

"Carry that!" commanded Vasily in a pissed off tone.

(Small Time Skip)

After some hours of trip , they finally arrived at Lucretia's mansion , which was a very big ancient-styled house.

When the car ''parked'' in front of the mansion , Vasily was the first to jump out and he looked like someone who lived moments of terror.

"How can someone drive like that?!" asked him pointing at Arianna.

Then Erica left the car completely normal and said.

"Arianna is an excelent maid but she has terrible driving skills anc can't cook edible stew."

As the others left the car (Lissa fainted and Loki with his usual sly smile) , they were greeted by a black cat on top of one of the gate's pillars.

"I don't know you. What do you want?" it said then it saw Vasily."Oh , it's you Vasy! You can come in."

(Small Time Skip)

The five were now in Lucretia's living room while Lucretia herself was lying on a sofa wearing nothing but a purple lingerie.

She was a blond young woman with a very sensual body and purple eyes , although her real age was dated in centuries.

"So Vasy" said her playfully "Want to learn something with this young body?"

Vasily just sighed as an answer and threw her the grimoire.

"Oh , that is" she said as she caught the book "the legendary grimoire , Morgana's Night."

"You asked me for it in the letter so..."

"I understand"said Lucretia then she threw the grimoire back to him "but I guess you'll need it so I'll borrow it later.''

"Wait Lucretia!" said Erica "Why do you trust a civilian with this grimoire? He may cause huge destruction trying to use it!"

Hearing this statement , both Lucretia and Vasily chuckled.

"What is the reson for laughter?"asked Erica annoyed.

"Nothing" answered Lucretia "It's just that Vasy's looks are the best disguise. What about you tell her who you really are , Vasily?"

"Sure" said him then turning to Erica "Greetings , my name is Vasily III von Sachsen-Gotha Rurikovich Romanov , Tsar of all Russias , King of Poland , Grand Duke of Lithuania , Khan of Crimea , Shah of Khiva and Protector of Siberia."

"Wait! Don't tell me you're..."

"Yes , I am the Seventh Campione of the rumors , the Supreme Sorcerer and Winter Emperor of Russia." said him while giving a gracious bow "It's a pleasure to meet you , Diavolo Rosso Erica Blandelli."

Erica immeadiately kneeled in front of him , a Campione is a king among normal humans and , as such , must be treated with respect.

"My apologies for my behavior , King Vasily."

"No need to apologize or kneel , I don't care about such petty things , and also like to treat normal humans as equals." he said shrugging."Also , my existence was a secret for most magic organizations."

"Actually" said Erica getting up "There were rumors about a seventh Campione , mainly after the Heretic God Bael disappeared during his assault on Warsaw but most of the organizations just ignored it."

"Well , the rumors were true." said Lucretia laughing "The seventh Campione exists and is such an adorable child."

"Shut up!" said Vasily comically

(Small Time Skip)

After talking with Lucretia , Vasily went to one of the mansion's many rooms and started reading a book about touristic spots in Erica just found Lucretia's huge wine collection and was now trying to convince "Vasily" to pour some more into her glass.

"Don't stay there thinking! Hurry up and fill the glass." said her pointing her glass at "Vasily"

"No , I guess you drank enough" said him , not taking his eyes from the book.

"What?" she said with red cheeks "Do you think I can't handle this little wine?"

"Actually yes , I do think you can't handle 5 bottles of Nepente Di Olieana. You're really drunk now."

"Don't stay there with this expressionless face. You aren't a cow." she said to "Vasily".

"I have been telling you for some time already" said him raising his gaze to Erica "That's not me , it's a mask."

She then flicked her finger at the mask , only to hurt it as the mask was made of metal.

"Oh , you are such a brute man! Apologize!" said her to the mask.

"Where is Loki when I need him?"said him sighing "Hey Arianna!"

But the maid was as drunk as her master and fell to the ground then entered the room and picked Arianna up on his arms.

"Little master , you should take to her bed." he said before leaving the room carrying the maid.

"Well then" he then closed the book and went towards Erica , who was alredy sleeping over the table." **Levitation!** ''

A magic circle then appeared under Erica and made her float in the air. He then went towards her room with the girl levitating behind him.

He opened the door and went inside but , before he could just leave her on the bed , she muttered.

"Arianna , please take my dress out..."

"I'm not Arianna but..." answered Vasily. He then opened her dress' back and left her only on her lingerie before picking a blanket and covering her body.

"Good night , Erica." he said before leaving the room and going to Lucretia's living room , where she was waiting for him with two cups of tea. He picked one up and sat on a chair in front of her.

Both kept in silence for some minutes before he said.

"Good attempt in locking me in that girl's room."

"Sorry but I had to try."said her playfully.

"I know but I have put an hex on that door , making it impossible to be locked."said him taking a sip of his tea.

"As expected from little Vasy."

"Now" he said "Let's talk about that woman. Why was Erica here in Sardinia? Was that a plan of yours?"

"No , this time not~" she answered smiling "She was here because the Copper Black Cross sent her here to investigate some phenomenons caused by a certain litlle Campione's weapon."

"Oh , is it related to **THAT** weapon?''

"Yes , it has been attracting some monsters and even Heretic Gods since you left it here."

She then picked a box up and opened , was an exotic lonsword with dragon wings on the guard , a ruby in the middle of the guard and ancient celtic runes all over the blade.

"Excalibur." said Vasily.

"Yes , the King Arthur's legendary sword."she said then closed the box and handed it to Vasily."You left it with me after the fight with Bael and now I'm giving it back to you. I feel you'll need it in the future."

He took the box and a small portal appeared beside him , showing a vast void black space on the other side.

"I'm sending it to the Maat , since I don't want such a dangerous weapon in my hands yet."

He then threw the box into the portal and closed it before standing up.

"Well then , I'm going to bed now. Goodnight , Lucretia." he said before leaving the room.

"Things will surely get interesting for you , Vasy." Lucretia said for herself after he left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mage vs the Sea King

**A/N: Hey there, Wildfurion's back wilder than ever!**

 **As you already know, this fanfic focus mainly on Vasily so there'll be scenes that didn't happen on cannon like the battle against Melqart (and later battle against Verethragna) but good part of the story will follow the anime or Light Novel.**

 **About his Authorities, I'm still thinking about a way to describe them but there will be explanations about how they work and their powers.**

Chapter 3  
Vasily woke up with the sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a comfortable bedroom with a large window. There was also a soft and warm sensation on his back, as if someone was hugging him.  
"Hum...so soft" he mumbled as he pressed the thing noticing how warm it was "Wait, should pillows be warm?!"  
He then turned around only to see Erica laying beside him only on her lingerie, she seemed to be using him as a pillow and the thing he pressed was her leg.  
'What?!How am I supposed to be here?' he thought remembering he went to sleep in HIS room. He then thought about his prankmaster butler 'Loki...I'll kill you.'  
When he prepared to leave however, Erica woke up.  
"Hmm...so warm~" said her as she opened her eyes and looked around, not noticing the boy."This pillow is so comfortable."  
She then noticed the 'pillow' was Vasily and gave him a surprised look.  
"Wait, I can explain!"said him but she kicked him out of the bed.  
"Ouch!"  
"This is for sleeping with me, pervert kid!"said Erica as she got up and went towards him before punching Vasily on the face.  
"Ouch!" said him again "But I didn't do anything!"  
"Yes, if you had done I'd have killed you right away" answered Erica smiling devilishly "but you still have seen Erica Blandelli's body in such a lewd way. I'll have to punish yo..."  
Before she could finish, however, they heard a huge thunder outside and an intense rain started to fall.  
"What?!"said Erica surprised  
"It seems he has arrived." said Vasily now standing. Both dressed up quickly and went outside, where they saw the storm's causer.  
A colossal humanoid figure(big enough to dwarf the mansion they were at),wearing a black ancient phoenician armor walked on the sea in front of them. It had the form of an old muscular man with a long white beard.  
"Wait, a little god." said Erica to the figure. It stopped and looked at her for a moment before saying.  
"You are arrogant, daughter of men, to halt the advance of a god."  
"If I'm not wrong, you are Melqart, king of gods of Phoenitia." answered Erica  
"So there are humans who remember my name." said the god in a curious tone "Yes,I am Melqart, the King whose name was known through this whole island...no, through the entire sea!"  
Lightings came down and hit him as he spoke and the storm grew stronger. He then looked at Vasily.  
"It seems my opponent is waiting for me. So you're still alive, Demon King with Ten Lives?"  
"Huh." answered Vasily seemingly insulted by what the god said "I'm no Demon King, I'm the Supreme Sorcerer Vasily III Romanov."  
"Is that so?" asked the god "You have a similar aura of power, kid, I hope we have a good fight."  
He then left towards the battlefield, a scarped beach on the other side of Sardinia.  
Erica turned to Vasily and said.  
"You can't fight here! You'll destroy the entire island!"  
"Don't worry." said the boy calmly "I have already prepared the battlefield and Loki placed a..."  
She then used magic to change from her red dress to the battle uniform.  
"Arianna!"called her and the maid came driving the red car. Erica jumped and landed on top of it before turning to Vasily and saying.  
"I'm going to convince Melqart not to fight."  
The car then left, leaving only Vasily in front of the mansion.  
"Loki, Lissa!"he called and the two immediately left the building and stood beside him."Let's go."  
"Are you going to use that spell?" asked Loki  
"Yes he is!" said Lissa happily  
Then a magic circle appeared bellow him and he started chanting while writing runes with his finger.  
"Write!  
I am homesick indeed, I am homesick indeed  
My hometown, thousands of miles away  
Oh unreachable and I am out of reach, I am hateful indeed  
Take my feelings and bind the distance between us  
Take this spell and bind the space between us  
Transportal !"  
A white light surrounded them and, in a blink of an eye, they disappeared.  
(Small time skip)  
They appeared again at a scarped beach. It would have been a beautiful view, if it wasn't for the strong storm.  
Melqart stood in front of them, the colossal figure of the god dwarfing them.  
"Are you ready, Campione?" asked the god to Vasily in his echoing old man voice.  
"I was born ready." answered him "Creatures of the underworld, answer to my call. For I am the one who rules over you."  
A huge red magic circle appeared in the water in front of them and a three headed blue scaled beast, whose heads were similar to that of a sea monster raised from it, only the long necks could be seen over the water.  
"Hoh, it's been a long time since I've seen a Hydra." said Melqart laughing."You have interesting powers, God Slayer."  
"That's only a fraction of it."

He then jumped over the beast's main head and tapped it with his foot. Answering to his command, the beast raised it's head even higher and stood as tall as Melqart.  
"Let's begin!" said the god and two clubs were summoned in his hands.  
"I agree." answered Vasily and magic circles appeared behind him. However, before any of them could strike, a red magic barrier appeared between them. Erica then jumped between them and summoned a magic circle under her to keep her in the air.  
"What?!" said the god "You dare to interfere in this fight?"  
"Wait a little, god!" pleaded her "A fight between you would cause a lot of destruction in the island and..."  
Before she could continue, a lighting came down towards her, only to be blocked by Vasily, who flash stepped in front of her and casted a defensive spell.  
"Don't forget Melqart." said him giving the god a death glare "Your opponent is me."  
He then turned to Erica and said.  
"Loki placed a barrier around this place, don't worry."  
"B-but..."  
"Don't worry." said him. She nodded and jumped back into the scarp, where Loki and Lissa stood beside her car.  
"Now then. Shall we continue?"  
"Let's god, God Slayer!"  
Melqart swung his clubs at Vasily, who dodged the slashes before snapping his fingers. Then the magic circles started shooting energy beams at the colossus, but it didn't seem to have any effect.  
"Normal magic doesn't even scratch huh?"said the boy smiling "Then take this!"  
He then summoned Morganna's Night and casted shadow swords all around the god.

"Shadow Blade Funeral!"  
The blades then pierced Melqart's body but he released a magic pulse from his body and removed them.  
"So you're also a Dark Mage? Interesting, God Slayer!"said the god chuckling, he then swung his clubs once more but Vasily mentally ordered the Hydra to wrap it's heads around the god's legs.  
"Got you!" he then started chanting "I wish to bring destruction over my enemies, I wish to destroy anything that opposes me, I wish to destroy everything."  
A red aura started surrounding him and in his hands ,a ball of the same red energy formed.  
"This power!What is it?"asked Erica surprised while watching the scene from the car  
"That, it is the power to turn everything to dust, the power of Bael." answered Loki while waving his hand at where Heretic God and God Slayer fought.  
"This red aura of death is familiar, God Slayer. You slew Bael didn't you?" said Melqart who then started slashing the Hydra's heads with the clubs in an attempt to free himself from it's tight wrap.  
"I shall bring the end of your existence. Vanish...vanish...vanish, disappear from this world!"chanted the boy and the red ball accumulated energy until it became of the size of a small car "Take this, Power of Destruction!"  
He then shot the ball at Melqart, the energy taking the form of a red beam when shot. The god tried to block it with his clubs but he didn't succeed and a red explosion of light surrounded his upper body, raising a cloud of smoke around the colossus.

"Not powerful enough." muttered Vasily when he saw Melqart left the cloud of smoke. One of the spikes of his crown broken and his armor full of cracks but no lethal wounds.

"That attack was powerful, God Slayer, but not enough!"  
Then Melqart moved at an impressive speed and caught Vasily off guard, throwing him at the scarps with a powerful punch.  
"Gah!"  
"I'm not done yet!" he then moved once more but before he could hit Vasily with his dual clubs, he was attacked by the Hydra, whose heads have already regenerated.  
"Annoying beast!" said the god as he cut the Hydra's heads once more. He then surrounded one of his clubs with wind and hit it's main head with it "Die!"  
The Hydra collapsed on the sea and disappeared into golden dust.  
Meanwhile, Vasily jumped to where the others were standing.  
"Are you alright?"asked him worriedly to the group.  
"Yes but be careful little master, Melqart is too powerful for you to just play around." said Loki.  
"Take care." said Erica  
"Ok"  
Then he levitated back to where Melqart stood.  
"Your magic intrigues me, Godslayer." said the god seriously."It can hurt even Heretic Gods, although human magic shouldn't affect them...you slew a god of magic, didn't you?"  
"Correct." answered the boy as he clapped his hands."The first god I killed was Hekate, greek goddess of magic."  
"Oh, that witch! That's why your magic is so strong!" said the god chuckling.  
"Well then, I'll be finishing this now!" said him as he started to chant.

"Magic,  
the essence of life,  
the basis of existence,  
the force that moves the world  
Even the strongest warrior needs a sword  
Even the greatest archer needs a bow  
Come, my staff  
And we shall bring my enemies ruin."  
A magic circle appeared over his head, but this one was much different from the others.  
The equations were written in Ionian letters instead of Latin and it had various smaller circles inside it, making it look like a spiral .  
"Come, Arcane Staff of the Witch Goddess!"  
Vasily was then surrounded by a strong white light and, when it subsided, there was a staff on his hands.  
The staff itself looked really strange. It was completely purple had a huge diamond in one of it's tips, with a lot of small crystals floating around it. But if one could look into it more carefully, he could see the greek runes constantly running through the diamond's surface, as if it had it's own consciousness.  
"It's been a time since I last used my staff..." said Vasily while remembering the good times when he was still mastering his power as mage. "But that is for later. Now, I have to win this fight."  
He then raised his staff and lots of magic circles, all written with greek letters, appeared behind him.  
"Take this! Troy's Revenge!"  
Magic swords, spears and arrows then came out of the circles and went towards Melqart, who decided to block them like he did with Shadow Blade funeral...only to be cut several times as the weapons cut through his armor as if it was butter.  
"What?!" said the god in surprise while raising a divine barrier to protect himself from the attack."Your attacks grew a lot in power, what did you do, God Slayer?"  
Vasily just gave him a serious glare before lowering his staff and answering.  
"Mages grow much more powerful when using staffs and I am no exception. This staff is one of Hekate's Authorities. It allows me to use her Divine Spells and boosts the power of any spell I cast tremendously. A great help for a mage like me."  
"That's why the circles changed!" said Erica from where she watched the scene  
"Yes, Vasy likes using greeky magic~!" said Lissa happily.  
"Divine magic huh?" said Melqart while dropping the barrier "That's why it is able to pierce through my armor."  
"Exactly." said Vasily before pointing his staff at the god."I'll let you taste it some more. Tanatos' Prision!"  
Immediately various yellow magic chains appeared from the seafloor and wrapped themselves around the god's arms, legs and hips.  
"What is this?!" said Melqart as he tried to pull the chains out."I can't break free!"  
"Tanatos' Prision, an ancient spell created by Hekate when Hercules wanted to seal Tanatos, the god of death. The unbreakable chains can keep even Heretic Gods in place for sometime."  
"Curse you magician!"  
"Now then" said Vasily calmly "Let's finish this with a single strike."  
The red aura surrounded him once more, but this time it was 10 times stronger and made him look like a small red star in the battlefield.  
"At this distance, not even you can survive this attack, Melqart. Not in the weakened state you are." said the boy as he closed the distance between him and the god until he stood just a few meters from the colossus' head."Any last words, King of Gods of Phoenicia?"  
"As if I would be killed by a brat like you!" said Melqart while desperately trying to break free from the chain's grasp..

"Stars shine, stars die  
The world proceeds with  
this cycle of extinction  
New stars are born  
When the old ones die  
But the extinguished stars  
Still have their light."  
He then pointed the Arcane staff at the god's head and the red aura channeled itself on the tool and formed a giant crimson and black orb in it's tip.  
'I guess even I won't escape unharmed.' thought Vasily to himself while looking at where Loki, Erica and Lissa stood.' But at least they won't be hit by the recoil.'  
He then waved the staff and sent the dense magic orb towards Melqart, the energy sphere growing in size as it absorbed more and more magic power. In the midtime it took to land, both had a swift mental conversation.  
'Good battle, Demon King with Ten Lives, I hope we meet again in the future.'  
'I say so, Melqart, few gods forced me to use my full power magic.'  
"Extinguished Star!"  
Then the red orb expanded and surrounded both of them, before condensing and then expanding once more.  
'I hope I survive that.' thought Vasily when the explosion surrounded him and everything got black.  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
(Small Time Skip)  
Vasily woke up in a palace's ball room, the golden walls were decorated with various paintings and huge flowered gardens could be seen through the large windows.  
'Back in here again.' thought him as he looked around and saw a woman by the room's main door.  
She had the same light blue hair, but hers was long and reached her waist, and deep golden eyes which seemed to read every thought of his.

She was wearing a classical Ionian tunic which let one of her perfect breasts out and a necklace completed her looks. Basically, she could make any supermodel envious.  
"It's been a time, Vasily." greeted the woman in ancient Ionian.  
"Hekate, why did you call me here?"asked him seriously.  
Hearing her name, the woman gave him a warm smile and answered.  
"I wasn't the one who called you here but it's good to see you anyways."  
"And who exactly called me here?"  
"My icy sister." answered the woman seriously before turning to the door and opening it."Please follow me."  
"Very well." answered the boy as he followed the goddess through the palace's well decorated corridors."I still haven't gotten used to this place."  
"This is your mind after all~"said her playfully, then they left the building and went towards a small courtyard surrounded by the vast garden. The courtyard itself had a small table with 5 chairs where there were a teapot, cups and sweets. 

Sitting by the table were a Caucasian young handsome man with long crimson and black hair, red eyes, pointed ears and a short trimmed beard who wore a red social suit and red pants,an Indian old man with a white beard and a wise aura wearing traditional Raja clothing and a young woman whose looks were identical to Hekate's, except that her eyes were deep blue and full of killing intent, she also wore a modern blue long dress with a white fur scarf and had an air of natural leadership among the other two.

"Hey, boss is here!"said the red haired man when he saw Vasily.  
"Greetings, God Slayer ,I am surprised you decided to show up in such a small form." greeted the Indian old Raja while looking at Vasily upside down.  
"Long time no see Bael, Brahma and..."he said while looking at the bluenette beauty."Marzanna."  
"Greetings, Lord Romanov" answered the goddess coldly.  
"So, what do you want?"asked him as he took a seat with Hekate.  
"Don't worry boss." said Bael smiling while serving him some tea "We just wanted to talk about something..."  
"Why did you let Verethragna escape?" interrupted Brahma seriously.  
"Simple, Verethragna is a powerful war god," he answered while taking a sip of tea  
" fighting two powerful gods in such a small interval is suicide."  
"You can't fool us with that." said Marzanna bitterly."If you really thought like that, half of the gods you slew would be alive right now, not in this mansion."  
Vasily almost choked on his cake trying to control his laughter.  
"Right, I'll tell you the truth. "said him while leaning closer to Marzanna over the table."I had some companions...and I didn't want them to be hurt in a battle against the Persian warlord."  
"Huh, since when you value human life, dark mage?"answered the blue eyed version of Hekate smirking.  
"Hey ,I am not like Voban, that old Duke who only thinks about himself!" protested him comically.

"Anyways sister." interrupted Hekate. "Did you call Vasily here only to scold him about a battle?"  
"No." answered her then turning back to Vasily "I actually want to ask you to use my Authority in the next battle."  
"Why's that for?"asked the boy while eating a piece of cake.  
"Maybe she's envious because you obliterated that old sea king with my Extinguished Star Authority." teased Bael with a sly smile.  
"It surprises me you managed to survive the point blank shot of that Power of Destruction attack." commented Brahma with a hand under his chin.  
"I had a vision." answered Marzanna with a smile full of bloodlust."You are fighting an interesting opponent on the next few days. He is a master of steel."  
"And?" said Vasily, now noticing snow flakes falling around the goddess.  
"I want to turn him into an ice statue, to prove ice beats steel not otherwise."  
"Very well. Anything else?"  
"There is something about your soul but...let's talk about it later." said Hekate while waving her hand in front of his face and Vasily suddenly started to feel heavier and heavier. "Until next time,Vasily."  
"Wait!"  
Then everything got black once more.  
(Small time skip)  
Vasily opened his eyes and saw the blue sky of the late afternoon, thus knowing he was back at the human world. He then noticed he was resting his head on something soft and raised his gaze, only to see Erica's smiling face over him.  
"Just what are you doing?"asked him seriously as he tried to get up but she held him down.  
"Just stand still." said her while holding him down.

"You fell on the sea after the explosion and Ms. Erica was worried about your state, master Vasily." commented Loki with his usual sly smile and teaseful tone.  
"The sea huh?" said Vasily. "Is Melqart dead?"  
"Why don't you test it yourself?" said Erica while caressing his hair.  
Vasily then focused on his mind and sensed three new Authorities.  
"Three Authorities in one day, congratulations little master." said Loki clapping his hands "I could feel them the moment you killed Melqart but what they do is still a mystery."  
"I'll be using them eventually so..."  
"However, little master, I believe you have more pleasant matters to deal with." said him playfully as Vasily noticed Erica leaning closer to him.  
"H-hey!"he tried to protest but his mouth was shut when Erica kissed his forehead, her hands keeping him on he lap until she let go of him.  
"What are you thinking, you shotacon?!"said him comically.  
"Ara." said her with a playful smile and a slight blush."Your friendly butler already told me everything, this childish looks are just your power-saving form right?"  
'Loki you teme Heretic God...'thought him. "Geez,I guess you'd discover it anyways but...yes, this is a form I take in order to recharge my mana reserves."  
"As expected of the man I chose to be my master~"said her playfully.  
"What?!What is with that change in attitude towards me?"said him with a comic face on.  
"Yay! Vasy has a new servant!"said Lissa happily.  
"Shut up!"  
Then they heard a telephone ringing and Loki's hand quickly went for his pocket from where he picked a cellphone up.

"Imperial Magic Ministry, headmaster's butler, Loki Odinsson talking. "said him as he heard the answer on the other side. Vasily could discern an Italian accent but not the words."Yes, he is here. You can talk to him directly."  
He then handed Vasily, who still lied on Erica's lap, the phone and the boy answered.  
"Vasily talking."  
"Hello there." answered a male voice in Italian. On the other side of the line was an Italian blue-eyed blond man wearing an unbuttoned blue Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He also had a huge sheathed sword on his back and was fishing by a river somewhere in mainland Italy."How was the fight?"  
"Let me guess...Salvatore Doni?"  
On the other side Doni laughed happily as if it was an internal joke of theirs.  
"How did you know Vasily?"asked him.  
"Who'd be calling me this time of the day to ask me about a fight?"said Vasily ironically."What do you want, Lord of Steel? How do you even have my phone number?!"  
"You're no fun dude." complained the Italian blond on the other side."We've never met and also don't know each other personally but you're already so cold! Lucretia Zola told me some minutes ago, although I'm surprised the 7th Campione actually exists."  
"That woman..." said Vasily angrily.  
"Anyways, since you're already here in Italy I don't even have to look for you in Russia so..."  
"You want to fight?"  
The Italian Campione bursted into laughter on the other side.  
"How did you know?"  
"Your reputation as fighting maniac is big among mages and organizations."

So, do you accept?"asked the 6th Campione eagerly.  
"I refuse" said Vasily coldly."I have no free time to play with you."  
"Is that so? No way!" said Doni childishly."Then I'll have to order the Italian mages to chase you until you want to fight. Byebye~!"  
Doni then hanged before Vasily couldn't even complain, causing him to sigh and then throw the phone back to Loki.  
"Who was that?"asked Erica curiously.  
"The 6th Campione, Salvatore Doni." answered him "He wants me to fight him."  
"And will you?"  
"No, I have more important matters to take care of." answered him sighing and closing his eyes."What about you, Erica Blandelli?"  
"I'll have to go back to Rome and give my report to the Copper Black Cross." said her seriously. "I don't know how they'll answer to Lord Salvatore's decree though."  
"Anyways, little master, we'll let you rest a little more and refuel your magic." said Loki while grabbing Lissa by the hand and giving him a sly smile."Have fun with Ms. Blandelli."  
"Don't bother me, I'm trying to sleep."  
Giving a last smile to Erica, Loki left taking Lissa.  
"Don't dare trying anything or I turn you into an ice cube." said Vasily after they left, eyes still closed.  
"Says the one who sneaked into my room yesterday." answered Erica playfully."Now sleep ,I ,Erica Blandelli, Knight of the Copper Black Cross, will guard you."  
"As if... I needed protection. "answered him while laying his head more comfortably on her lap and falling asleep.  
"I choose to bet on you to prevent the starless night" said Erica smiling while looking at his sleeping face."Prove me your worth, 7th Campione Vasily Romanov."


	4. Chapter 3: Recovering and preparations

**A/N:This chapter will be a bit shorter than the last one because it'll only be a general look into other character's reactions to Vasily's revealing his existence. There'll be no fights but he'll show a new Authority and also reveal some of the Heretic Gods he slew.**

Chapter 3  
,2nd Russian Empire.  
"The Demon King with Ten Lives was the most powerful Campione alive, he is said to have had the most Authorities and lived during the Bronze Age." read Vasily in one of the 50 books in the pile beside him."After a summoning rite was performed by some priests, he and all the other Campione of his era, including Uldin, were killed by a mysterious Heretic God of Steel.*sigh*So little information about it."  
The sorcerer was now inside a huge circular underground pool, where a strange blue liquid was being poured by dragon-shaped fountains on the walls.  
"Hmpf, I need more information about it." said him thoughtfully. He then heard the sound of a door opening and saw Loki coming inside the room carrying a silver plate with a bottle of wine and a glass.  
"I brought you a drink, little master." said him as he kneeled down beside Vasily and poured some wine in the glass, before handing it to him.  
"You know I'm a child now right?"  
"A child mage over 400 years old." answered him before turning to the pile of books."Have you found any information about the Demon King with Ten Lives?"  
"Nothing so great." said Vasily taking a sip of the sweet wine on the glass."Bordeaux Wine, always the best. It's strange though, because the only registered Campione of that era were him and Uldin, the hunnic polygamous chief, although I have suspicions on Chandragupta Maurya, Alexander the Great and others."  
"Campione tend to be important people in history of their regions, so you can follow that logic." said the green-eyed Divine Ancestor calmly.

"Anyways, I wonder how long do I have to stay inside this bathtub of mana in order to be ready for Verethragna." said Vasily while going even deeper inside the mana.  
"Your Dragon's Vein Authority from Hekate is quite a source of mana but" said Loki while waving his hand at the pool. "even this quantity of mana concentrated to the point of being liquid may not be able to refuel your power in short time. Allow me to remind you that you fought Bael, a god who made you spend mana to the point where keeping your adult and real form became impossible, and then Melqart, who made you spend the few remaining mana you had, thus the reason why you didn't have access to most of your Authorities during the fight."  
"You didn't answer my question." said Vasily while diving into the mana pool and returning to the surface after some seconds.  
"Maybe some hours until you can recover completely, considering you changed the mana flow of the whole Eastern Europe and are forcing it to pass through this place."  
"What a pain." said Vasily sighing. "How's the Diavolo Rosso?"  
"She went to contact the Copper Black Cross as she said, and will be back on the next days."  
"And here goes my secret."  
"Exact, now magic organizations will start trying to contact you and buy your favor with lovers, money and other things." said Loki smiling.  
"What about Verethragna? Have you managed to track him?"  
"The Imperial Magic Academy is taking care of this, although we suspect he is in Mumbai, India, or Yazd, Iran, since those are Zoroastrian sanctuaries." "Great, tell me if you have any results while I plan battle strategies and study about the Persian Warlord."  
"Sure, master Vasily." said Loki while giving a bow. "Also, I felt another Heretic god's presence back in Italy and, for the smell it gives, it was an Earth God."  
"Metis? No, she was sealed a long time ago. Was it Gaia?"said Vasily with a thoughtful look.  
"Unfortunately, I can't tell you any more information as it's signature was very well hidden."  
"Very well, this god probably isn't hostile." said Vasily shrugging."What about the History Compilation Committee? Have they accepted my apologies after Izanagi, Izanami and Amaterasu's little incident?"  
"Yes, and they invited you to visit Japan later." said the butler while readying himself to leave."I'm leaving now, do you want something else?"  
"Yes please, I want some more info about Verethragna's Authorities." said Vasily. Then he rested his back on the pool's wall and relaxed his muscles."But before that, let me sleep a little."  
"Yes, my lord." answered the former Heretic God before turning around and leaving with a sly smile on. 'I still have a lot of work to do 'thought him.  
(Meanwhile in Rome, Black Copper Cross's Base.)  
"So you met the 7th Campione, as expected of you Erica." said Paolo Blandelli, a man on his early 40's who resembled the statue of David of Michelangelo, except he was blond and had the same blue eyes of his niece."How is he?"  
"Terribly strong, clever and cold, although he is kind and caring deep inside." said Erica with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"However, Lord Salvatore has issued all the Italian magic organizations an order: Locate the 7th Campione and intercept him, should he step on Italian soil once more."  
"What?!" said Erica surprised."Are you going to accept that?"  
"There is nothing I can do, but we shouldn't worry too much. If everything goes right, you'll meet the 7th "  
Erica nodded in agreement but she had a strange feeling of hesitation towards her uncle's orders.  
(Somewhere in Hungary)  
Sasha Dejanstahl Voban,a somewhat vampiric old man with glowing green eyes, consequence of one of his authorities and pointed ears, also known as Marquis Voban, rested his back on his throne, deep in thoughts. The wolves and undead servants surrounding him tensed up as he looked back at the white-haired knight in front of him.  
"So Liliana." said him coldly."You're telling me the 7th Campione has been hiding in the shadows until now and that he has defeated Melqart."  
"Yes, King Voban, our spies in Copper Black Cross told us Erica Blandelli met the 7th and became his sworn knight." answered Liliana Kranjcar, a beautiful girl of the same age of Erica with blue eyes and long white hair tied in a ponytail, although she didn't have Erica's full bosom.  
"Interesting, investigate him Liliana." said the old man in commanding tone."Soon I'll be hunting him personally."  
"Yes,my lord." said her as she flash stepped out of the room in fear of the oldest Campione .'Just how is this Winter Tyrant to even capture that fox's attention ?'thought her 'I hope he cans at least satisfy Voban's bloodthirst otherwise...'

(At the Royal Arsenal's Headquarters, London)  
"So, Alice." said Alexander Gascoigne, a black haired young man with black eyes, Campione and chief of the Royal Arsenal magical organization, also known as Black Prince Alec, while looking at his rival, Princess Alice, a young blond haired woman on her early twenties with green eyes and leader of the Witengamot, an organization which rivaled his own. "You're telling me the 7th Campione of the rumors revealed himself in Italy and is a great sorcerer."  
"Yes, according to our agents, he slew Melqart using mostly sorcery and takes the form of a blue-haired child. He is also accompanied by a mysterious black-haired butler with green eyes and a short blond young girl with also green eyes" answered the blond girl seriously."All we can tell is that he is dangerous, that's why I came to alert you."  
"One more Campione for this world..." said the Black Prince "I hope he has some interesting items for my studies."  
"Geez, you are weird." commented Alice while thinking. 'Although he may be a good ally against the Black Prince.'

(Mount Lu, Jianxi Province, Martial Realm of China)  
"High Priestess Hao." said Li Yinghua kneeling in front of the Campione's throne."A herald from Italy has brought us the information that the 7th Campione revealed himself in Italy."  
The priestess Luo Hao, an extremely beautiful young chinese woman with long black hair, green eyes,a pale skin, thin body and a really full bosom just yawned in complete disinterest.  
"Maybe he is able to at least soil my clothes with dust, unlike the others." said her arrogantly."Is he at least strong?"  
"There are some theories saying that he defeated Hyperion, Alcyoneus, and the own Tartarus, only to list some of the Heretic Gods, during the years he kept hidden so he looks strong, High Priestess."  
"Very well, I shall test him personally when the time comes." said Luo Hao dismissingly. "Now then, have you found the Sun Wukong?"  
(Los Angeles)  
Annie Charlton, the redhead real identity of John Pluto Smith, the superhero, looked over her apartment's window and saw the city bellow.  
'A 7th Campione exists, maybe he is noble and protects his people.' thought her worriedly. 'But if he isn't...'  
"I need to get stronger." muttered her clenching her fists with the letter from Bronze Black Cross still in them."For the sake of my people."

(Adoration Monastery of the sisters of , India)  
Madame Aisha, a girl in her late teens with short brown hair, a more than sexy body and tanned skin was in the middle of her prayers when one of the monastery's nuns came for her.  
"Holy Maiden." said the nun in a devoted tone."The Marquis Voban sent you a message."  
"And what would it be, Sister Maria?"asked Aisha, turning from the altar.  
"The 7th King revealed himself in Italy and slew a powerful Heretic God,the Marquis asks you to not get in his way while he hunts this new Campione, who is rumored to be a terrible Dark Sorcerer."  
"Oh my!" said Aisha worriedly."I need to help the new king immediately, he's just a poor soul who needed love and care and has turned to darkness instead."  
She then disappeared from the monastery in the blink of an eye, traveling in space and time on her quest for the 7th Campione.

(Back in Russia)  
"Atchoo!*sneeze* "Maybe some girl is talking about me now." said Vasily in the bathtub. "But strange...it's been seven times already."  
He then heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Come in." said him from the mana pool and he saw a young woman opening the door. She had raven black hair, black eyes and a slim, but beautiful body, and wore an Imperial Magic Ministry Witch Division uniform, which consisted of a loose blue and purple mage robe and a witch hat.  
"Master Vasily, how's your mana refuel going?"asked her.  
"It's doing great...somewhat as I feel I can already use Hyperion and Amaterasu's Authorities, although the others, like Tartarus' or Marzanna's, will require some more time to recharge." answered him sighing.  
"Have you seen the Authorities you got from Melqart, Vasily-sama?"  
"Oh, I have even forgotten about them." said Vasily as he then focused deep on his mind.  
Initially, there was only white but then he could see three items floating in front of him. Two of them were war clubs and he supposed they were the weapons Melqart used while the other was some kind of blue kingly mantle.  
"A mantle and two clubs huh?"said him as he then noticed the girl was still there."Do you have any news?"  
"Yes, Vasily-sama." answered her bowing."We have tracked the Heretic God Verethragna. He is located at Yazd ,Iran, one of the last Zoroastrian sanctuaries in Persia."  
"Very well." said him as he got up from the pool and put his clothes on and opened the door."Let's go to my office, Sophie."

He then opened the door and climbed the set of stairs leading to the surface, before pressing a secret switch and creating an opening at the wall.  
The opening led to a well illuminated corridor of a very fancy residence. The wall on his side was decorated with paintings of all artistic periods, from Medieval to Modern arts, while the wall he faced had large windows giving view to a huge plaza and the capital city beyond(A/N:Google:Winter Palace, Saint Petesburg.).  
"Let's go." said Vasily as he walked through the corridors of his residence and also headquarters of the Imperial Magic Ministery and Academy of Russia, one of the world's most powerful and influent magical organizations created during Peter the Great's reign but grew more powerful and influent under Vasily's shadow, when he moved it's headquarters from Moscow to , used his own house as a base and founded the Magic Academy in order to train young mages for the Ministry.  
"Good night, your majesty." greeted some of the magician apprentices as they passed by the duo.  
"I got a bit lost in time while I stood in the bath huh?" said Vasily relaxedly while waving his hands to the students.  
Then they arrived at his office, which had golden doors decorated with a two-headed eagle pattern, the symbol of the Russian Tsardom, and Vasily pressed his hand at the door's surface before releasing a strong pulse of divine power through it, causing the doors to immediately open after recognizing his magic signature.

"This door requires a huge amount of magic power to move, we mages needed to act in group in order to open it before you returned from your trip, headmaster." said the witch as both walked inside and she looked around the place in surprise, although she had been there several times already.  
Vasily's office was a giant room with view to the Winter Palace's Embankment at the Neva River. Instead of walls, however,the office had bookshelves full of history books, magic tomes of all kinds and ages, grimoires and results of Vasily's century-long magic research. Should one look up, he/she would see there the bookshelves extended themselves much taller than the own palace, so high that a person with good eyesight wouldn't even be able to see the roof. An incredible way to use space-time magic to create a pocket space.  
By the room's large window there was a large wooden table, which was where Vasily spent most of his days working or planning his battles against Heretic Gods and in the middle of the room there was a painting depicting the world map, but indicating the Campione's territories(including Vasily's immense empire) and mythological regions where Heretic Gods tended to appear.  
Standing by one of the bookshelves reading one of the tomes written by Vasily when he was a Dark Mage was Loki and Lissa sat over the map painting playing with some toys she found in the house.  
"So you left the bathtub already." commented Loki closing the book he was reading and sending it back floating to one of the bookshelves.

"Is your mana fully restored?"  
"Somewhat, I still have some to recover." commented Vasily while going for his chair and sitting."Now, we need to act now while Verethragna is still in Yazd, otherwise he will escape our mages."  
"Vasy's going to fight again?"asked Lissa tilting her head.  
"Surely." said him as he raised his hand and a book came flying to him."I need to consume any information about Verethragna in order to have the most avantage in our battle."  
"Be careful though, the Persian Warlord is even more dangerous as an opponent than me when I was still a Heretic God, I heard his sword can cut through a god's divinity."  
"Don't worry. Sophie, please." said the Campione and she handed them three flight tickets."We are flying to Iran in two days, I could use Transportal, but that would bring Verethragna's undesirable attention towards us way too much."  
"Is that all, headmaster Vasily?"asked Sophie.  
"Yes please, dismissed." said him and the girl saluted before leaving the room.  
"And what about Lord Salvatore?" asked Loki."Do you want me to handle him?"  
"I'll personally deal with the 6th Campione later." said Vasily while getting up and looking through the window. 'I hope Erica had no problems in Italy.' thought him.  
"Very well, little master, but now." said him as he pointed the piles of documents and reports from all over the Russian Empire."We have some paperwork to do before you have to go back to the pool."  
"Very well." said him sighing while readying himself for another normal day of paperwork, something he wouldn't have for a long time after this day.

 **A/N: Next chapter: Verethragna vs Supreme Sorcerer, a clash between warrior and mage.**


End file.
